Tower Battles 2: Triumph
Help. Let me explain whats happening, before I do anything else. Tower Battles has changed my life for the worst, and it has killed my 3 best friends, and has haunted my life ever since. Zed and his little gang of creepy dudes have done something that I think is worse then the murders they've done. Let make take you back to where we were before. I had just met the Zed player, and then fainted. I woke up. I wasn't in my home, I was in a small, tight, concrete room that had nothing but a chair, a table, a laptop, and a vent. I recognized the place as my laundry room, but the laundry machine and dryer was gone. I attempted to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. I sat down on the chair, and started crying. After I was done crying, I booted up the laptop, finding that I was in the lobby of a game of 4v4 in Tower Battles. It was me, ChickenSoupe, xXSeenoevilXx and I'mNotTheMan versus Zed, Commando, Phaser and Scout. The game loaded, and we were transported to The Map, the map I played in the first time I was with Zed and his cronies. I was ready for this, but my head was still swimming with questions. Who was controlling the accounts of my friends? But, as if reading my mind, Zed said the answer to my question. "You see, these accounts are being controlled by our other players. They all triumph in our game triumph. This is now the ultimate triumph test. Triumph, and we will leave this place and go on to other places. Lose, and you will never see, speak, or hear again." Zed said. After he said this, I was more motivated to beat Zed and his merry gang of murderers. We had 5 towers, Golden Commando, Zed, Rail gunner, Phaser, and a new tower, Triumph Man. His picture was completely white, with no character, and he costed only 300$. I placed a few Triumph Men, and Wave 1 started. Everything was going as normal so far. Triumph Man had a completely golden body, with a black assault rifle and a paintball mask like the Commando player. He fired at a normal pace, but did a lot of damage, about 200 for every shot. He couldn't be upgraded however, which was a bummer. Suddenly, the wave counter switched to Wave 2222, and the zombies from the previous 2 games appeared at a breakneck pace. But Triumph Man was no joke. He shredded the zombies in groups, and the additional support from normal towers made waves 2222 and inwards a breeze. Then, it said... Triumph? "YOU TRIUMPH" Zed said, doing /e dance. "Did you really think it was that easy?" Scout said. Wave -1. A large zombie the size of Void appeared, and it looked like a fusion of the Zed, Commando, Phaser, and Scout users! It even had 1,000,000 health! Zed went too far. I walked over to Zed's side of the map, and gave him a piece of my mind. "You've gone too far, Zed! Leave these people alone and let me go!" I chatted in game "Okay." Zed said. I heard my door click unlocked, and my computer crashed. I was free! Then I heard a deep, commanding voice, coming from my computer. "We found the posts. You haven't triumphed yet." Category:Games Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits